El Guardian
by LaOdisea
Summary: Heero es propiedad de la familia Winner. AU


Título: El guardián

Fandom: sé que es bastante obvio XD pero por si a alguien se le escapa, Gundam Wing.

Pareja: Heero Yuy x Quatre Winner

Disclaimer: Ni Gundam Wing, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Hago esto sin fines lucrativos y solo por diversión.

Aviso: este OS participa de la cuarta convocatoria de la página de Facebook "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" .

Advertencia: AU, muerte de un personaje, relación chicoxchico, masturbación, lemon, personajes un poco OC.

Sumary: Cuando Heero inhalo oxigeno por primera vez en su vida, se le hizo saber tres cosas: uno, No era humano, dos, Solo era una herramienta, y tres Su vida consistiría en cuidar al heredero de la familia Winner de cualquier amenaza posible.

X – x –X – X

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez, el blanco era la totalidad del universo.

Lo primero que sintió fue confusión, seguido por la ansiedad de no saber que ocurría. Buscó en su mente algo, información, explicaciones, cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba cosa alguna. Tampoco había algún registro que le precediera.

Él era un gran espacio vacío y en blanco.

Se quedó inmóvil en su posición por un tiempo.

No sabía absolutamente nada, pero sentía un montón de cosas y ninguna de ellas le gustaba. No podía identificarlas ni clasificarlas, aún así, todas le eran desagradables.

Varios hombres aparecieron en su campo de visión a su alrededor, en un círculo. Sus cabezas eclipsando la luz y rodeándolo con sonrisas de suficiencia. Iban de blanco, como todo lo demás.

–Está hecho, amigos. Buen trabajo –Felicito uno, y entonces empezaron a aplaudir. Rieron, dándose palmaditas en la espalda.

Ya pasada la euforia, le explicaron todo lo que necesitaba saber, como ser viviente.

–Tu nombre será Heero.

Y también lo más importante.

–Eres el primer prototipo creado por el grupo Winner. Tu misión y razón de existir de ahora en adelante, es el señorito Quatre, el heredero de la familia Winner.

Heero debía velar por su seguridad. De eso dependía su vida y el seguimiento del proyecto, y si había algo en aquel plan con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, a nadie parecía importarle.

Quatre, era humano –como todos los demás, menos él–. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos azules y era un poco menudo. Ahora sabe esas cosas, gracias a la memoria llena de información sobre el mundo actualizado que anexaron a su sistema central. Saber algo lo hace sentir tranquilo, a diferencia de hace unas semanas cuando despertó por primera vez.

Antes de ir con el joven Winner, tuvo que pasar bajo un riguroso e intensivo entrenamiento. Iba a ser su guardaespaldas y tenía que ser capacitado eficientemente para la labor.

Ahora, allí, frente a su razón de vivir, entendía porque el chico necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él. Quatre parecía tan indefenso, con las francas intensiones reveladas siempre en sus irises; le sonreía con candidez, su mirada sincera y porte tranquilo; Su lenguaje corporal era desenfadado. El humanoide podría fácilmente catalogarlo como buena persona.

Cuando Heero se presentó ante él, el rubio le estrecho la mano y de ahí en adelante, le trato como una persona común y corriente; como si Heero no fuese un sofisticado robot de inteligencia artificial, con una interfaz perfectamente igual a la suya, como si no estuviese ahí para cuidarlo, y fuese un amigo más.

Heero le seguía a todos lados. Dormía incluso en la misma habitación. A pesar de que no era una de sus labores especificas también intentaba complacerlo en todo, porque…

–Debo evitar que te sientas incómodo. La incomodidad conlleva a situaciones que pueden ponerlo en peligro señorito – Le explicó Heero en una ocasión.

Quatre sonríe, porque ya no recuerda cuántas veces le ha dicho a Heero que puede llamarle por su nombre de pila y porque Heero siempre se ha tomado su trabajo y todo lo demás siempre con demasiada seriedad.

–Gracias –Se limita a decirle usualmente

x-X-x-X-x-X

A veces, cuando el rubio no está ocupado con sus obligaciones o simplemente están tomando el sol, Heero aprovecha para hacerle preguntas. Todas las inseguridades, confusiones y contrariedades que ha reunido en el día y ha dejado para ese momento. Siente satisfacción al ampliar lo que solo sabe conceptualmente, le es agradable verlo desde un punto de vista más normal, mas…humano. Las respuestas de Quatre siempre causan un revoltijo de admiración e inquietud en él.

–¿Qué hace al perro el mejor amigo del hombre?

–¿Cómo escuchar a Yustih biberi puede dar cáncer de oídos?

–¿Si todos queremos la paz, porque no simplemente se aplasta a los que atentan contra ella?

Había preguntas que hacían reír al rubio, otras, sin embargo, provocaban un poco de dolor en su corazón.

– ¿Por qué las personas buenas pueden volverse malas?

Al parecer eso podía suceder. La personalidad humana era algo que podía cambiar. Dudaba que Quatre lo hiciera, pero él era una excepción a muchas cosas.

El heredero lo medita un momento, mirando las nubes y rascándose la mejilla.

–A veces pasan cosas Heero; cosas tan terribles que pueden cambiar la forma de ver la vida de una persona. No hay específicamente gente buena o gente mala, solo personas heridas y lastimadas. Sus heridas no pueden sanar y no saben qué hacer con ello.

Quatre sabía porque lo preguntaba. Habían presentado un reportaje de urgencia en la televisión local, donde un grupo de refugiados había causado grandes daños en la cuidad donde habían sido acogidos, luego de que la suya hubiese sido destruida por terroristas que atentaban contra la paz de su país. Los radicales estaban en contra del régimen.

Los refugiados, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños, habían hecho una revuelta. Todo empezó por una pequeña pelea por un cuenco de agua y luego de eso se formó el caos. Había habido incluso asesinatos.

La cuidad destruida había sido obra de un Gundam.

x-X-x-X-x

Han pasado dos años desde que se conocieron y están juntos en una de esas noches de temperatura no muy baja. A esas alturas comparten la cama, y aunque Heero no necesita dormir, aprovecha para recargar energía. Se mantiene vigilante sin embargo, entre las sabanas, junto a la calidez del cuerpo junto al suyo. Su joven Quatre ha crecido, aún no es más alto que el, pero pronto alcanzara la misma altura. Es cada día más hermoso, como una rosa que florece. Sus ojos son más azules si cabe y cuando se miran de frente, puede verse reflejado en ellos.

La habitación está a oscuras, pero puede fácilmente distinguir la silueta inquieta, que se mueve bajo las mantas.

Heero se queda quieto, observando cómo Quatre gira hasta quedar boca arriba. Su pecho sube y baja y sabe que su presión arterial ha subido considerablemente. Empieza a transpirar y algunos mechones se le pegan al rostro. Ruiditos heridos salen de sus labios, lastimeros y confusos. Heero tiene que hacerle un scaneo para comprobar que no sufre daño físico.

Era posible que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

La silueta de sus esbeltas piernas se extiende sobre la cama, retirando la delgada sabana y dejándolo solo con la protección de su sencillo pijama. Hay un detalle que no había notado antes. Algo se yergue firmemente entre sus piernas, como una bandera solitaria en tierra basta.

Sabía que aquello era una erección. Y ahora entendía que Quatre estaba posiblemente teniendo un sueño húmedo. Los ruiditos de su boca ahora eran más entendibles. Heero jamás había tenido contacto importante con otro ser humano y el joven Quatre no tenía muchas opciones de donde escoger, así que jamás había escuchado un gemido, aunque sabía que era y como identificarlo. Toda la información al respecto, estaba allí, dentro de su cabeza.

La cabeza del rubio giro de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía estar sufriendo, desesperado por algo que no llegaba. Debía sentirse muy incómodo. Su rostro era un rictus casi doloroso a pesar de los jadeos y suspiros placenteros.

Heero tomó una decisión: lentamente, sin querer despertarlo, lleva su mano a través de los surcos, entre sus muslos, hasta posar su palma sobre y alrededor del tronco, envolviéndolo con determinación. La única respuesta que recibió fue un jadeo más fuerte por parte del rubio.

Siguió sin amedrentarse. Si esto lo hacía sentir bien, tenía que intentarlo, no le gustaba verle sufrir. Quatre normalmente llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, pero las pocas veces en que el mundo robaba su luz, Heero se sentía más que impotente e inservible.

Así que ahí estaba, haciendo la primera paja de su vida, para que Quatre se sintiera bien. Su único motivo era el placer del joven, cuyos jadeos se volvían más frecuentes y más audibles conforme él movía su mano.

Mantuvo un ritmo de arriba, hacia abajo, sin disminuir la presión, ni la velocidad.

Las caderas del joven Winner se impulsaron hacia arriba, hacia las manos de Heero y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

Cuando su puño se cerró finalmente en la cabeza palpitante y sonrosada, ordeño hasta el final la espeses blanca.

Aun cuando ya no quedaba nada que extraer, el rubio seguía palpitando, ya flácido en su mano.

Quatre no despertó.

x-X-x-X

Había ciertas ocasiones; eran pocas, pero las había. Después de todo contaban con una alta seguridad en la mansión Winner. Heero casi llegó a pensar que nunca tendría la necesidad de ponerse entre Quatre y una bala; no con tantos guardias de seguridad, cámaras y estricta vigilancia. Con todo eso, ocurría, encontraban de algún modo la manera.

Una de ellas había sido por parte de un peligroso Hacker.

Heero fue sacudido de repente por una fuerza invisible. Por primera vez, su cuerpo no era su cuerpo; un montón de registros se proyectaron en sus ojos, accesos denegados y luego concedidos. Comenzó a moverse sin su consentimiento y cuando menos se dio cuenta, avanzaba hacia un ignorante Quatre que escribía furiosamente sobre un papel en su escritorio de madera. El rubio le daba la espalda y Heero empezó a frustrarse por siquiera poder avisarle lo que pasaba; sus labios estaban sellados. A dos pasos del rubio, entro en un verdadero pánico, nunca antes había sentido tal desesperación, nunca había sentido desesperación. Cuando llego junto a él y el rubio volteo a mirarlo con una sonrisa, algo debió haber visto en su rostro, porque la sonrisa se desvaneció en seguida.

Quatre grito por la sorpresa y luego en el dolor cuando sus manos, que no eran sus manos lo tomaron por el cuello y azotaron su cuerpo contra y sobre el escritorio.

Lo estaba estrangulando. Lo estaba matando.

Por suerte, los gritos de Quatre habían sido escuchados desde el pasillo. Una horda de guardias había casi derribado la puerta y en cuanto habían visto la escena, no dudaron en volarle la cabeza.

Dejo de ver, dejo de sentir, dejo atrás la vida y en ese momento fue un verdadero alivio.

Cuando abrió sus recién y reconstruidos ojos nuevamente, un Quatre con mejillas húmedas, cardenales rosados bordeándole el cuello y un montón de disculpas lo recibieron en la camilla del laboratorio.

–Está bien Heero. En verdad lo siento. Todo saldrá bien. Por favor perdóname. Sonaba tan sincero y no entendía porque el rubio se disculpaba. Intentar tranquilizar a un droide y disculparse al mismo tiempo, era un tanto complicado.

Como si él no fuese justo la víctima allí.

Luego de eso, se le informo que su sistema central tendría la opción interna de autodestrucción, solo por si el hecho volvía a ocurrir y nadie estaba alrededor para intervenir. Heero estuvo de acuerdo. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pensarlo y la casilla de la opción "si" sería seleccionada. Ningún hacker podría interferir en esa decisión, era el único albedrio que podría permitirse en su insustancial vida.

x-X-x-X

Un día Quatre le muestra su mayor secreto y su más oscuro pecado.

Para ello escapan de la mansión como ladrones en la noche. El rubio conoce su hogar mejor que nadie y en efecto aún mejor la estirada vigilancia. Parece casi irreal cuando el viento de las dunas los golpea en el rostro y la expansión del infinito cubre sus cabezas. La arena es un mar negro ondeante por la luna.

Heero experimenta por primera vez lo que es ser libre.

Quatre lo toma de la mano y entrelaza sus dedos como respuesta, dejándose guiar, porque es lo que la gente hace. Ambos están camuflados por ropajes oscuros.

Caminan por quien sabe cuánto tiempo; Heero está demasiado ocupado revisando el perímetro de ningún peligro. Ante todo debía cumplir con su deber.

Cuando finalmente se detienen, no parece que haya nada especial, salvo más arena pero el rubio lo suelta y se pone de cuclillas. Sus manos empiezan a escarbar rápidamente y minutos después se logra ver una trampilla.

Sea lo que sea que quiere mostrarle el rubio, está en el subsuelo.

Con una sonrisa radiante, Quatre abre la trampilla. Lo que le sigue es un agujero negro y silencioso donde no duda en saltar.

–¡Quat-t –es tarde para cuando desaparece en la oscuridad sin esperarle. Heero mira a su alrededor una última vez y se lanza tras él.

La caída es breve, si acaso dos metros. Todo está oscuro, así que activa su visión nocturna. Ve a Quatre caminando por lo que parece un pasillo, hacia una pared en el fondo.

La luz lo ciega por un breve momento.

–Heero, ven –le escucha decir. Cuando logra enfocar decentemente, lo ve esperándole justo en la intersección del pasillo. Caminan y doblan varias veces. Todo lo que hay son paredes blancas, entonces se topan con una puerta con escotilla.

Quatre voltea a verlo. Su rostro más serio de lo que alguna vez le ha visto.

–No puedes decirle a nadie lo que vas a ver a continuación Heero. Tienes que prometer que guardaras el secreto.

–Lo prometo.

–Si mi padre se enterara…

Quatre empezó a girar la escotilla. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido pesado. Cuando paso por ella, lo entendió todo.

Podría ser una contradicción, pero los Winner eran conocidos pacifistas; sus ideales iban en contra de la violencia y aun así…

Un Gundam. Quatre tenía un Gundam.

–Se llama Sandrock – no lo estaba viendo pero sabía que el rubio sonreía. Heero estaba más allá de las palabras. Nunca había visto uno de cerca. Esa cosa era imponente en toda su altura y potencial letalidad. Estaban a un nivel superior, apenas llegándole a los hombros. La gran máquina era toda blanca con armadura negra y detalles en amarillo. Tenía a simple vista un escudo y dos cuchillas en la parte trasera.

– ¿Por qué tienes un Gundam? Y aún más importante ¿Cómo es que tienes uno?

Eran los Gundams las herramientas para la destrucción en esa guerra, en todas las batallas. Quatre, tan gentil, tan amable y frágil ¿Qué hacía con un Gundam? Bajo las narices de su familia y su padre.

El aludido suspiro y sus hombros cayeron rendidos.

–Lo construí.

– ¿Tu solo?

–Recibí ayuda. Lo demás es irrelevante.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, la información que le daba no era suficiente. Quatre se acercó a él y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

–Heero…lo prometiste. Hay una razón para esto y es que quiero proteger a las personas. Soy consciente de que esta arma es la misma que ha estado causando caos y destrucción, pero en manos diferentes puede hacer grandes cosas, cosas buenas.

Heero no dijo nada, así que continúo.

–Si se diera la oportunidad, quiero ser capaz de proteger a mi gente, proteger a mi familia.

–Si haces tal cosa, te estas exponiendo. Estarías en peligro y yo…

No sabía qué hacer. En parte sentía que la noble determinación era correcta y por otro lado, no quería verlo lastimado. Si el Sr. Winner llegara a enterarse…

Quatre le sonríe, entendiendo su posición.

–Voy a enseñarte a pilotearlo. Lucharemos juntos o moriremos juntos. Sea como sea, no tendrás que despegarte de mí. Sé que estaré más seguro si estas a mi lado.

Sabía que solo lo decía para tranquilizarlo. No importaba si estaban juntos, si fracasaban Quatre saldría herido o peor, muerto. Heero no estaba preocupado por las consecuencias que eso conllevaría, aun si ambos desaparecían no quería que absolutamente nada le pasara al rubio.

De todos modos, cuando entraron a la cabina y tuvo entre sus manos los mandos y controles, sintió una fuerte emoción. Quatre le explicaba todo tras él, apoyándose en el hombro del asiento e inclinándose de vez en cuando hacia él. El calor de su cuerpo, calentándole la espalda.

Desde adentro, a través de los ojos del Gundam, todo se veía diferente.

Todo se sentía diferente.

X-x-X-x-X-x

Meses después de su aventurilla en las dunas del desierto, Quatre volvió a tener otro sueño húmedo.

En aquella ocasión, las caricias de Heero lograron despertarlo.

Y aunque al inicio el joven heredero sintió vergüenza y pudor por lo que Heero estaba viendo de él, dejo de pensar cuando el droide le beso, acallando su mente.

Sin dejar de masturbarlo, de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba.


End file.
